fandramafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Ah In
Perfil *'Name:' 유아인 / Yoo Ah In *'Real Name:' 엄홍식 / Uhm Hong Shik *'Japanese Name: 'ヤンホン植 / Yan Hon Shoku *'Chinase Name: '嚴弘植 / Yánhóngzhí *'Profession:' Actor, Diseñador y Modelo *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Height: '''181 cm. *'Weight:' 62 kg. *'Blood type:' A *'Star sign:' Libra *'Chinese zodiac:' Tigre *'Agency: United Artists Agency Dramas *Chicago Typewriter (tvN, 2017) *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) Cameo *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015-2016) *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) Cameo *Secret Love Affair (jTBC,2014) * Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love (SBS , 2013) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) *Sharp 1 (KBS, 2003) Movies *Alone (2020) *Without a Sound (2020) *Default (2018) *Burning (2018) *Like for Likes (2016) *Veteran (2015) *Sado (2015) *Elegant Lies(2014) *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2014) voz *Tough as Iron (2013) *Punch(2011) *Sky and Sea (2009) *Antique Bakery (2008) *Shim's Family (2007) *Boys of Tomorrow (2006) Endorsements *'''2016: Reebok Classic *'2016:' Sesa Living *'2016:' Knight of Night (KON) (video game) *'2016:' Giordano *'2015:' LG U + *'2015:' McCafe *'2014:' THE CLASS *'2014:' DIADORA *'2014:' Hana SK Bank *'2013-2014:' Lafuma *'2013-2014:' Philips Young Kit *'2013-2014:' Basic House - The Class *'2013-2014:' Basic House - I'm David *'2013-2014:' Amore Pacific Mise-en-scene *'2013:' LG Optimus LTE *'2013:' LG LTE III *'2013:' PHILIPS *'2013:' JACK&JILL *'2012:' O'sulloc *'2012:' Fuji Instax *'2012:' Samchuly *'2012:' Hitejinro *'2012:' Diadora Korea *'2011:' Okkudak *'2011:' CJ Olive Young *'2011:' Reebok Classic *'2011:' Optimus Black - LG Electronics *'2011:' JACK&JILL *'2005:' Skoolooks *Nong Shim Honey Twist *Nong Shim Jjoljjolmyeon *SPEED 011 Music Videos *BoA - Only One (2012) *T.O - 발자국 (Footprints) (2004) Awards *'2016 7th Popular Culture and Arts Awards:' Prize of the Prime Minister *'2016 BaekSang Arts Awards:' Best Actor on TV Award Six Flying Dragons *'2016 21th Chunsa Film Art Awards: ' Best Actor for The Throne *'2016 10th Asian Film Awards:' New Generation Award *'2016 7th Film of The Year (Korea Film Reporters Association (KOFRA):' Best Actor for The Throne *'2016 36th Golden Cinema Film Festival:' Best Actor for Veteran *'2016 Max Movie Awards:' Best Actor for Veteran *'2016 8th Style Icon Asia Awards (SIA):' Style Icon - Bonsang (Premio Principal) *'2015 The Korea Film Actor's Association:' Korea Top Star for Veteran, The Throne *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''TOP Award for excellence Six Flying Dragons *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars for Six Flying Dragons *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple with Shin Se Kyung for Six Flying Dragons *'2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Best Actor for The Throne *'2015 20th Busan International Film Festival (BIFF):' Marie Claire: Asia Star Award *'2015 Fashionistas Awards (Celeb's Pick- NAVER):' Fashion category Cinema for Veteran *'2015 Shin Young-kyun Culture and Arts Foundation:' Artistic Printing - Film Actor *'2015 10th A-Awards (ARENA Homme Magazine):' Category Style - Man of the Year *'2015 4th Korea Fashion Designers Association:' Fashion Icon of the Year *'2013 9th Korea Green Foundation:' Those who made the world brighter - Sector TV *'2012 3th Film of The Year (Korea Film Reporters Association (KOFRA):' Best Newcomer for Punch *'2011 4th Style Icon Asia Awards (SIA):' Style Icon - Bonsang (Premio Principal) *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards:' Best Voice Top 20's *'2010 5th A-Awards (ARENA Homme Magazine):' Category Style - Man of the Year *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Best Couple with Song Joong Ki for Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2008 11th Director's Cut Awards:' Best New Actor for Antique Bakery *'2007 The 8th Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Best New Actor for Boys of Tomorrow *'2007 Pyeongtaek Film Festival:' Best New Actor of the Month for Boys of Tomorrow *'2007 Pyeongtaek Film Festival:' Best New Actor for Boys of Tomorrow Trivia *'Education:' **Namduck Elementary School **Sangin Middle School **National High School of Traditional Arts **Seoul Arts High School **Dankook University **Konkuk University * External Links *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia *Instagram Gallery Category:KActor